


I Love You a Latte

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista!Keith, Fluff, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining!Keith, coffee shop AU, klance, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: Keith is a barista at a cute, local cafe. Lance's housemate, Hunk, finally told him about the cafe. Lance just _has_ to try it. When Keith sees the tall boy who walks in, he can't handle it.





	I Love You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm pretty pleased with how this one turned out.  
> Please enjoy!

Keith tied his shaggy hair up with a black rubber band as he ran in the back door of the local coffee shop, _I Love You a Latte_. The name was corny, but the atmosphere was friendly and, frankly, adorable. Little tables always hosted students before and after classes, either studying or relaxing. Couples would come and laugh together as they sipped hot drinks.  
The little shop seemed to be a place that Keith wouldn’t be caught dead in. But as he took his leather jacket off and hung it on the employee rack and slipped on the uniform apron, a pale pink with black cursive lettering of the name of the little café above his chest, he felt an odd sense of peace as he sighed.

His fellow employee was serving a drink with a happy, “Enjoy!” when she turned to him. “Hey, Keith! You’re late, by the way.” She smirked at him, pushing her glasses up with her arm, to keep her hands clean.

Keith blushed as he rushed to wash his hands at the little sink, “I _know_ that, Pidge! My brother took my bike to class, and when he finally got back I was already 5 minutes late.” He huffed quietly as she laughed at him. His cheeks and ears were already red from the cold autumn air. Even though his helmet had covered his head, the chill in the air had a bit of a bite.

His coworker, Pidge, was close to finishing high school and was by now used to his ability to be late. Her real name was on the small tag on the apron, but she liked being called Pidge. She barely came up to his shoulder and he frequently asked her if she could see over the counter. She’d push him and they’d both laugh. Her tousled blonde hair sat free of a band because it was too short.

Since he had been late, his punishment was to clean the counters and tables. He pouted teasingly at her as he grabbed his rag. On his way to the tables, he stopped and asked a girl how she was enjoying her drink. She looked up at him, startled, having been staring out the window with and ignored textbook open. She stuttered out that it was good. He smiled sweetly at her and told her good luck with studying. He moved on and started wiping tables, picking up napkins and some left cups.

He heard the bell on the door ring, and a small gust of the cold air rushed in. He turned to welcome the customer when he stopped, frozen. The tall boy that had walked in had wind-blown brown hair and a glow to his face. He was _gorgeous_. A piece of Keith’s hair fell out of the band, into his face. The boy’s dark eyes looked around and he saw him. They made eye contact and Keith blushed so badly he hid his face and rushed into the back, tossing his rag into the washing basket.

He fixed his hair and rewashed his hands. As he walked back to the counter, he heard Pidge ask what a customer would like. He looked up and saw the boy again. His blush raged and he busied himself with checking the pastry shelf.

“I’d like a small mocha latte and one of those delicious-looking chocolate chip cookies.” His voice was so nice. It had a happy, smirking tone but was coupled with sincerity. “I’ve never been here before and my friend recommended it as a good place to go. He said it was great for coffee and snack, but also a good study place.” He rambled on a bit, but Keith listened intently, as if it was the information that would save his life.

“Yeah!” Pidge agreed heartily as she totaled his price. “I honestly love it here. It’s chill and it always smells good.” She printed his receipt. “What name do you want when your order’s done?” She pulled out the marker, pulling the cap off and looking at him.

“Oh! I’m Batman.” Keith looked up at him again, and he was smirking. Pidge laughed at wrote it down on his cup. He pulled out some cash and Keith was tasked with making his drink while Pidge got him his change.

Keith was silently cursing “Batman”. His stupid, pretty hair. His shining eyes, and his stupid sense of humor! He almost splashed the hot liquid on himself as he turned back to the counter. Pidge had gone to do another job, so Keith realized that he’d have to call him for his order.

He grabbed the cookie from the glass case and called out to the small shop, “Batman? Your order’s ready.” He looked down at his hands as he heard someone walk up.

“Thank you!” He reached for his cup and their fingers brushed. Keith flushed and bit his lip.

“E-enjoy! I h-hope you come back soon!” Keith released a heavy sigh as the tall boy left the shop to the ringing of the quiet bell. He thought about what he had said. He really _did_ want him to come back soon. He’d never seen anyone so beautiful before.

Pidge came up behind him, quietly. “Someone has a crush!!” She sang childishly. He whirled on her, shaking his head. “Yes, you do! You should’ve seen your face. You were redder than your jacket!” She was too happy about this.

Keith grumbled as his face heated up. “I do not!” He looked at the clock, it was almost 8. Her shift was ending. She came in early to open with Allura, the owner. She stayed for a while and then she rushed off to school, on her skateboard. Pidge was hanging up her apron as the bell chimed again, signaling another customer. He huffs at her, “Go on, get out of here! You’re going to be late.” He teased her as he turned back to the counter once more. “See you tomorrow, Pidge!”

“See ya!” She called as she ran out the back.

Keith turned to the boy waiting at the counter. “Hey, Hunk! I was wondering when you’d be in this morning.”

Hunk smiled, “I meant to come with my friend this morning, but class ran long, you know how it is.”

“Yeah, I do. The usua….” He cut off as he thought about what Hunk said. ‘His friend came in.’ No, not possible. He blinked and refocused. “The usual?” He went about preparing Hunk’s order, but his mind wouldn’t stray from the tall boy who had come in earlier. I don’t have a crush! I don’t. I don’t. He repeated this mantra over and over again, trying to convince himself. When Coran arrived to relieve him, he hung up his pink apron and slung his jacket around his shoulders. The cold nipped at his skin. He jogged to the black motorcycle parked in the lot, pulling his hair tie out to let his hair free. He slipped the helmet on over his head. Pulling onto the road with a roar, he let the wind and the rush of driving distract him as he drove home. 

*The Day Before*

Lance was waiting in front of the apartment he shared with Hunk. The other boy was coming to pick him up after his class to take Lance to class. Hunk was thoughtful that way. At least, Lance thought he was thoughtful until Hunk pulled up. Lance jumped into the passenger seat and the smell in the car was mouthwatering. Hunk took a sip from a pink paper cup with a cardboard ring. _Coffee!_ He looked and saw only the one cup.

“So, Hunk, buddy, what ya drinking there?”

He looked at the cup in his hands. “I got my morning coffee. I usually drink it before I get home, but I was running late.” He gave Lance a sideways glance. “Why?”

“Well, uh.. I want some?”

“Oh, my stars, Lance! You’re an adult! You can get your own coffee! Or you should’ve asked me, and I would’ve brought you some!” Hunk ranted as he pulled onto the road.

“I’m sorry! I slept in, and my beauty routine takes forever.” He tosses his hair dramatically. “Just out of curiosity, where did you get it? There isn’t a coffee shop for a long way from here.”

Hunk laughed and handed Lance his cup, allowing him to finish it. “That’s where you’re wrong, buddy. There’s a small one a few blocks away. Really cute, little shop. Good coffee and sweets. I know the owner, she’s amazing, very dedicated. Not to mention, it has some pretty cute baristas.” He looked at Lance again. He was wide-eyed, staring at the cup.

“This is amazing! How come you never told me about it before?!” He usually had Hunk drive him to the nearest Starbucks after class for a quick coffee before they drove home.

“I thought you liked your overpriced, too far away coffee.” He shrugged, “So, I never brought it up.”

“Take me there tomorrow?” He pleaded.

“Of course! You should love it, with your dependency on caffeine and all.”

“Thank you!” He relaxed back into the seat, before stiffening. “I just remembered, I have a job interview tomorrow at 8. What if you’re not back in time?”

Hunk looked at him with an annoyed look. “You’re an adult, Lance. If you want coffee, it’s only a couple blocks away. You can walk. And you can take the bus if you need to. Or walk to your interview.”

Lance put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. How dare Hunk be reasonable? “Harsh! But okay. I’ll walk.” He was quiet for a moment. “Thank you for driving me, Hunk.” He spoke softly.

“No problem, really. I just like to give you a hard time.” He pulled into the student parking lot and turned the car off. There were students rushing to get to their classes. “Hurry, we don’t want to be late.”

“Okay, but where’s that place at?” Lance asked him.

He quickly wrote down the address on Lance’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll _love it a latte_.” He smirked as he quickly walked in the direction of his class, shooing Lance toward his.

Lance stood dumbfounded. “Did you just…?!!” He spluttered and finally decided to head to class as he heard Hunk’s bellowing laughter from the other direction.

***

That was how Lance found himself standing in front of a little shop on the corner. The wind was blowing mildly. The chill pinkened his skin and his hair was being ruffled. He shook his head at Hunk’s words from yesterday, “You’ll love it a latte.” He stared up at the name of the little café. Sure, he appreciated puns, but a triple layer pun was too much for anyone but himself to give. He was unsure if he wanted to go in. He knew that deliciousness awaited if he’d just _open the door_ , but he was too anxious about it. He usually went somewhere new with Hunk.

He stood there, looking in through the windows. He saw two people, in pink aprons, working behind the counter. There was a short girl in a green shirt that was serving a customer while she told the other one what to do. He focused on the boy, he was dressed all in black, his hair was in a short ponytail, and the apron looked _very nice_ on him. Lance could feel his face heating up. He fought to control his blush.

He watched intently as the girl sent him to the back. He came back with a rag and left the counter. He watched the boy stop at a table and talk to a girl for a moment. He smiled, walking to clean a table. Lance felt something explode in his chest. The boy started wiping a table and Lance’s legs made the decision for him. He felt himself walking in. The boy turned to face him and the boy froze. A piece of his black hair fell into his face, and it looked like he blushed. He quickly moved back behind the counter and disappeared.

Lance was dying, but he knew how to be suave. He walked up to the counter and started his order. The short girl happily recorded it, but he became distracted as the boy came back to work on the pasty shelf. The girl asked for a name.

“Oh, I’m Batman.” He joked. Her eyebrows raised and wrote it down. She sent the boy to make his latte and he waited patiently. When he heard a soft voice call for a ‘Batman’ he walked to the counter. The boy was looking at his hands, Lance reached for the cup and his cookie. He purposefully made their fingers touch. He saw the boy flush and bite his lip.

“Thank you!” He said, cheerfully.

“E-enjoy! I h-hope you come back soon.” He could hear the stutter in his voice, and he silently told himself as he was walking out that, yes, he was going to come back soon.

Anything to see that beautiful boy again. Lance was blushing again as he drank his latte. He started walking off to his interview, trying to focus on the questions he’d be asked, but he couldn’t take his mind off of the blush that dusted the barista’s cheeks. He couldn’t stop thinking about his soft voice, his shaggy, black hair, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how he wanted to come back in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> If you'd like, you can talk to me on my tumblr:  
> fangirl-with-many-fandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
